In the measuring of flows in fluid systems there has been a problem in the art in that existing apparatus cannot operate with high sensitivity at low pressure differentials where minute pressure losses can alter the system being monitored. As a solution to this problem, the present invention provides a positive displacement flow measuring apparatus that includes a metering cylinder provided with a novel position revealing piston and seal arrangement adapted to precisely establish piston position with respect to flow volume through the system being monitored.